Modern video games commonly emphasize realism through graphically impressive representations of characters, environments, scenarios, and so on. While an example video game may be set in a fantastical environment, and include fictional characters, the example video game may still include lifelike renditions of the fantastical environment and characters. To create such environments and characters, video game modelers and designers may spend substantial time creating wire-frames, meshes, textures, and so on. Additionally, a three-dimensional model of a character may be animated according to specific scenarios or stories presented within the electronic game. To animate the three-dimensional model, video game designers and modelers may have to ensure proper and realistic movement of the underlying skeletal model.
Another example video game may be a sports game, for example hockey, baseball, basketball, football, curling, and so on. In such a video game, the characters may be designed to accurately represent their real-world counterparts. For example, a hockey game may include accurate representations of all real-world professional hockey players. These video game hockey characters may be designed, through substantial effort, to move and act in realistic ways. As an example, motion capture may be utilized to inform movement of the video game hockey characters. Additionally, substantial time and resources may be spent ensuring that the video game hockey characters utilize authentic real-world strategies to play the hockey game. Indeed, determining how real-world players move around a hockey rink, pass to other players, take shots, and so on, may require a substantial time investment. Translating this information into the video game may similarly require complex implementation of rules that enable simulation of artificial intelligence. As users of the video game learn these rules, the artificial intelligence may seem less impressive. Thus, video game designers may constantly be required to tweak and update these rules.